Karaoke Night At PPTH
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What happens when the doctors at PPTH decide to host a karaoke benefit? Mayhem, duets, and getting shot with water guns!


Okay, my House bunnies, this is a little project that popped into my head after doing similiar stories for SVU and CI, and I thought it would be cute to see House and his ducklings doing the same thing. Now, I must warn ya'll, this is going to be all fluff and fun! Woo hoo! Please don't forget to review. The first song of the night is Gimme Three Steps, by Jerry Lewis.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Heh...

The well dressed audience watched with smiles as Lisa Cuddy walked out onto the stage, the bottom of her sleeveless, wine red dress fluttering around her knees. "Hello, everyone. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and I'd like to welcome you to the fifth annual PPTH Karaoke For The Kids benefit. Are you having a good time?" she asked, and the crowd shouted their enthusiasm. "Good. We've got an impressive list of talent for tonight, starting with Dr. Robert Chase. So sit back and enjoy the show." She walked off of the stage, and the crowd watched as Chase swaggered onto the stage.

The audience watched in anticipation as he picked up the microphone and held it at his side. The guitar solo opened the song, and Chase grinned at the audience. Then Cameron appeared from behind the curtains, dressed in blue jeans and sneakers, with her curly hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Chase raised the microphone to his mouth and began to sing as he stepped in front of Cameron and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began moving her hips to the music.

_I was cutting the rug down at a place called the Jug _

_With a girl named Linda Lu _

_When in walked a man with a gun in his hand _

_And he was looking for you know who_

Suddenly House appeared on the stage with a scowl on his face and a giant water gun in his hand, and the entire audience began to laugh. He limped up to Chase and Cameron and aimed the gun at Chase, who released Cameron and edged away slowly.

_He said, "Hey there fellow with the hair colored yellow _

_Watcha tryin' to prove?_

_Cause that's my woman there and I'm a man who cares _

_And this might be all for you"_

House leaned heavily on his cane and waved the water gun around, then continued to aim it at Chase, who was pretending to look frightened as he sang into the microphone.

Cameron moved to stand behind House, her arms crossed over her chest and a petulant look on her face.

_I was scared and fearing for my life _

_I was shakin' like a leaf on a tree _

_Cause he was lean and mean and big and bad, lord _

_Pointin' that gun at me _

_"Wait a minute, mister, I didn't even kiss her _

_Don't want no trouble with you _

_And I know you don't owe me but I wish you'd let me _

_Ask one favor from you"_

House looked at Chase curiously, and Chase looked at the backdoor, then took three steps towards it.

_Won't you give me three steps _

_Gimme three steps mister _

_Gimme three steps towards the door?_

_Gimme three steps _

_Gimme three steps mister _

_And you'll never see me no more _

_Well the crowd cleared away and I began to pray _

_As the water fell on the floor _

_And I'm telling you son, well, it ain't no fun _

_Staring straight down a forty-four_

Cameron rolled her eyes at House, then sashayed back over to Chase and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Tucking the water gun under his arm, House grabbed Cameron's arm and pretended to jerk her beside him and yell at her, while she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

Then House turned on Chase again, aiming his water gun at the blond's chest, but Chase was at the back door with his hand on the handle, looking like he was ready to run at a moment's notice.

_Well he turned and screamed at Linda Lu _

_And that's the break I was looking for _

_And you could hear me screaming a mile away _

_As I was headed out towards the door_

_Won't you give me three steps _

_Gimme three steps mister _

_Gimme three steps towards the door?_

_Gimme three steps _

_Gimme three steps mister _

_And you'll never see me no more_

As he finished the last line, House took a menacing step towards Chase and aimed the water gun at his head, laughing maniacally as he pulled the trigger. The stream hit Chase and soaked the front of his shirt, and he shoved the door and ran out, leaving House and Cameron alone on the stage as the guitar solo played.

Dropping the gun on the floor, House swept Cameron up with his good arm and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he sat her back on the floor and offered her his arm, which she took with a dazed smile, and together they walked off the stage arm in arm.

The crowd began to applaud, and House, Cameron and Chase walked back onto the stage and bowed. Dressed in a black tuxedo, Wilson walked out from behind the curtain and clapped for them, then turned to the audience and said, "They didn't even have to practice this, because it's what they normally do!" The audience laughed. "Okay, give them another round of applause!" They clapped loudly, and the group gave another bow before disappearing behind the curtains.

Wilson watched them go, then turned back around to face the audience. "They are something else, aren't they, folks?" he joked. "Okay, next up, we have Dr. Cuddy singing When God Fearing Women Get The Blues. Oh, that's going to be interesting. Here we go." He placed the microphone back on the stand, then disappeared behind the red curtains.

TBC...

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? It was originally meant to be a Chase oneshot, but the rest of the PPTH gang stormed in and demanded to have their own solos. So there are going to be several chapters... If anyone has any song suggestions or pairings, I'm all ears! Criticisms are welcomed, and flames will be used for laughs with friends and to roast my marshmallows.. Mmm, marshmallows... (drools on keyboard) Okay, my bunnies, go review. Go, go!


End file.
